Assassin
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alert walked down the hallway, ignoring the choked off scream of pain. He knocked on young Optimus door. "Sir, Prime would like to see you." He didn't mention Sentinal was dead.


A rattling sigh shook the shoulders of the mech as he stepped into the small room, ignoring the bathing glow of the screens. Instead he turned to the right, towards the small energon dispenser located just beside the sliding door.

The small mech paused as for a moment he thought he heard something, and his head cocked to one side, auditory receptors straining to hear the sound again if he could.

Nothing.

With a shrug he turned around, and his optics widened for a split moment as he saw something slicing through the air down towards him, before all thought ended forever.

* * *

The large mech frowned at his datapad, before shifting slightly, golden armor flashing in the light. He glanced up to see a small mech standing in the doorway, looking slightly nervous. "Ah, there you are. Did you get it done?"

"Yes." The other sighed, stepping into the room slightly. The golden mech watched the other quietly. The smaller mech was twitchy, not surprising considering what he had just done. "He's dead."

"Good."

The small mech paused for a moment. "Sir, are you sure this is needed? Can't we just… I don't know, don't?"

The other mech shook his head slowly. "No. They were already trying to call for uneccessary measures like trying to boost the army and scuh. If we left them be, they would convince the population that they need to take up arms."

"I-I know sir, but still!"

"Red Alert!" The smaller mech flinched slightly at the commanding tone, before he stood, back stiff as a rod. The yellow mech softened his voice to continue, "You are not here to question, only to complete the tasks set out for you. Please, don't attempt to understand, simply carry out your duties."

Red Alert stared at the mech for a moment longer, CPU teetering on the edge of snapping out at the mech, and the loyalty he owned to him. "Very well Sir. I will not. For now."

The mechs optics narrowed as he stared into Red Alerts half shuttered optics, two wills battling. At last the other mech nodded, reluctantly giving in. For now. "Very well. Continue on."

Red Alert inclined his head respectfully, before carefully edging out the door. The golden mech sat back, regarding the closed door. Already the new mech was questioning him, and he had only been contacted a few orns ago.

The mech shook his head, and turned back to the list, crossing off a name. _Let's see here, who would be best to take his place. I believe that Roundbeat would be able to take his place effectively. He's a peace loving bot, and would work to tone down on weapon production…_

These thoughts and more swirled around his CPU as he checked his list. Several of the mechs he knew he could persuade to keep quiet and not do anything to go against his wishes. Other mechs he wasn't certain would have to be carefully watched until he was certain of their loyalty.

Quietly he set the datapad to the side, and began to start reading other data he must shift through daily. There was another knock on the door, and a pale-faced mech stepped in. "Sir- Sir! Did you hear? Old Twistcrack died last night!"

"Twistcrack?" The startled look that crossed his face could've been quiet real. "What? How?"

"His spark failed. Police are investigating but they can't figure out what caused it. They say he was already dead when he collapsed. They say one of the security guards wasn't at his post at that time, and started on a hunt for him…"

The yellow mech nodded, face serious. "Good, I'll make time to go look at him personally." His face crumpled. "Poor mech. He was a good man."

The other nodded, own face saddened. "Sir- his bonded requests that she be able to see you."

"Of course! Who am I to stop her? Send her in as soon as she gets here, or whenever is convenient. I luckily don't have much on my schedule, so I don't have to worry about interrupting anything important."

"Yessir!" the mech saluted sharply before marching out.

The yellow mech inside rearranged his features into pity, and sorrowful empathy. It wasn't hard to do so. He truly felt sorry that he had been forced to have old Twistcrack killed in order to keep the peace. The old fool otherwise would've had them bordering on the edge of war, as he would've urged for a bigger army. Pah.

The door slid open to reveal a still weeping femme. Her light green paint was marred by energon tracks that carved into her cheeks, and watery blue optics were ready to fill at any moment. "Nightsing! I just heard the news! My condolences."

Nightsing tried for a wobbly smile, but broke into fresh tears instead. "He-He's Dead! Oh, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed openly, before collapsing into a chair, "Why? Why us? We-We were going to have a youngling soon!"

"What?" The mech asked, clearly surprised by this sudden announcement. "Since when- how- You had one just recently!"

"We'd b-been keeping it a s-s-secret, to surprise e-everyone wh-when we a-announced it d-during that really b-big party-" She broke down into further wails, "And i-it's g-going to be a-another b-boy as well!"

The yellow mech looked properly stunned for a moment, before hurriedly jumping up to make her sit down on the most comfortable chairs he had in the office. The chair his enemies would sit in to make them comfortable, and more susceptible to attacks. "Sit, Sit, Sit-" He urged, settling her down, inwardly cursing. Now he needed to figure out some way to get through the council that she should have enough money, beyond that which Twistcrack had left her, to take care of the two younglings.

Well, he at least owed Twistcrack something. "Don't worry my dear, when the two of them grow old enough, they can come here and train to become High Protectors."

Those words startled her, as she looked up into his optics in surprise. "P-Protectors? You mean, those who guard the Allspark?"

"Yes." Already his CPU was scrambling a way of getting it through the council. "What's going to be this ones name?"

"M-Megatron." She gulped, trying to get her emotions under control. "Twistcrack always did love that name."

"Yes, I'm sure he did. And your other youngling is Optimus, correct?"

"Yes." She gulped, rubbing at her face, but a few tears would escape the angry fingers that attempted to dash away all trace of weakness. Her lips trembled, and the yellow mech braced for another storm of tears. "They are so close together, it's amazing."

"Yes, indeed it is. Optimus and Megatron hmmm?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sank into the seat, energon processor twisting from guilt and anger. Slag it, he was trying to establish him as the _best_ security force on Cybertron- not the worst! He had worked his entire way up to this point. He wasn't going to be brought down by some slagging mech-

_Except it isn't the usual mech._ A small voice pointed out. _He's at the top of the pack, and you know that he could destroy you in a day. Besides, he came to you in good faith. He presented the data, and you found it correct._

Red Alert moaned, head coming down to rest on his arms, CPU twisting in ways to validate what he had just done. He had _messed_ with a security system. Now old Twistcrack was dead, and his bonded was expectedly only to live long enough to give birth to the next child.

Guilt pervaded at his CPU at the fate of the two children. Resolutely he pushed it away, instead straightening up enough to stare at the screens in front of him. He had done something horrible. Fine.

He would do it again, and again if it meant protecting all those whom depended on him. Even if he did feel like throwing up. He would mess with security systems, allowing his charges to be killed, if it could mean stopping a war.

For now.

* * *

Megatron strolled through the hallways, face grave and frowning. A familiar crouching figure in the hallway made him lighten up just a touch. It was Red Alert.

Although he would never, ever admit it, he rather liked the paranoid security director. Because he knew very few could pry underneath the cool, paranoid exterior that Red Alert usually projected, he felt privileged to know that it was just a cover up for the cold, hard ruthlessness that he delighted in.

It still amazed him how easily Red Alert could make a mech shut up with a single threat to their dignity, and how often he managed to play behind the scenes to manipulate others into helping him fulfill his own plans.

At the sound of feet, Red Alert glanced up warily. Megatron nodded to Red Alert, and murmured, "Hello."

"My lord Megatron." At the 'My Lord' Megatron felt his spark leap in excitement. You knew you had managed to impress him when he addressed you by your title. "Good job on making High Lord Protector."

"Thank you." Megatron smirked. "I can't believe how easy that test was!"

Red Alert simply nodded, saying nothing. His head cocked to one side, and a hand rose to his comm. link. "Yes, what is it now?"

A frown settled across his features, and he stiffened. "Again? Now look here- you can't expect me to-" Red Alert broke off as his head swiveled towards Megatron, and the frown intensified more. Megatron took a few steps back, already fiddling with his own internal comm. link to see if he couldn't hack onto the link and see what was going on.

Red Alert shut off the comm. link with an abrupt flip that warned Megatron that he knew very well someone was trying to hack. "Milord, if you'll excuse me-"

Before the mech could protest, Red Alert was off in a flash, smoothly transforming and taking off down the hallway. Megatron sighed, and glanced at the spot where Red Alert had been crouched. The slightest frown touched his face. The wire that was usually the exact same color as the wall had some of its paint rubbed off, and it was sticking out. Not enough to be actually noticed unless you were actually looking for it.

With a shrug he passed by, and continued walking, moving outside and onto a street. It wasn't up to him to question what Red alert was doing. He had no doubt Red Alert was doing his job.

A nearby light post didn't twitch as he touched it gently. Megatron however whispered, "Get ready, and send the assassin. I want Sentinal dead, where he will never be able to oppose me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I am here to protect all those underneath me. I am here to make sure none die. I am here to…_ Red Alert sighed as he was handed another datapad. "Red Alert, please, take care of him, would you?"

"Sir, it's too close to the last mech. Mechs are going to start suspecting if you place them too close together-"

The mech looked up, face desperate. "We must not allow war to start!"

Red Alert flicked on his vocalizer, ready to scream. War _had_ started, couldn't he see it? All of their efforts had been in vain. They had been betrayed, and now war nipped at their heels. There was no going back. "Sentinal Prime!" He snarled, "War _is_ here."

"Not yet!" Prime snapped back. "Not yet!"

"Look around you! It is quiet obvious that someone is even now masterminding events! WE must become prepared for the war that will inevitably start!"

"NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE WILL THERE BE ANY WAR!" Prime roared, bristling. "I will not allow it to happen!"

Red Alert hand balled into fists as he glared at the mech, when suddenly he caught the slightest sound. The sound of stealthy feet.

His back straightened, and he nodded slowly, backing out of the doorway. Casually he walked down the hallway, straight past where a dark shadow, unseen by any except for him waited patiently.

He pretended not to hear Primes scream of pain, or the sudden choke off of it as well.

_In order to protect the most amount of mechs, one must be willing to make sacrifices. Sentinel, I admired you, but now, it's time to allow Optimus to fight. He shall be our leader. A war leader in time of war. Optimus Prime… the name has a nice ring to it._

Red Alert knocked on Optimus door. "Optimus, Sentinel asked me to get you."

As the mech left the room in confusion, Red Alert sighed. _I'm sorry all of you had to die in vain. But from here on out, I'm going to fix that._

Red Alert stepped up to the room as alarms went off, face sliding into his paranoid look. The puddle of energon slowly seeped out from the downed Prime, and Red Alert optics went up to the guarded chamber where the Matrix rested. Optimus would need it, no doubt about that. He would have to work fast as Optimus could notice what he was doing at any moment.

"Op-Optimus-" The golden mech gasped, as Red Alert quickly overrode the codes, and pulled out the matrix, "Take- this-"

Red Alert slipped the matrix into one hand, switching it out with the datapad. Sentinal couldn't see what he held up feebly to Optimus. Optimus looked stunned for a moment, before Red Alert took a step back to watch as the younger mech took it.

_I… do believe that this was my best decision. _Red Alert thought, staring as the matrix power opened to Prime. He looked down at the datapad, face twisting into disgust. It had held the data for those whom Sentinal wanted in power. All of them old, peace loving mechs whom would urge the Transformers into destruction and treaties with the Decepticons. Treaties that wouldn't hold.

He erased the data, and murmured, "What are your orders, Optimus Prime?" Respect that Sentinal never held echoed in his tones.

"Find out who did this!"

Red Alert took a deep breath, nodding."Yessir!"

A few orns later he came into the room, optics dim with pain, paint scratched, and shoulders bowed. "Red Alert- what-"

"I found out who did it Prime." Red Alert gasped, hands clenching.

"Who?" Prime questioned, leaning forward.

"Megatron sir."

For a long moment Optimus sat, head bowed, memories that he shared with his brother flashing through his CPU. At last he looked up. "Prepare the troops for battle. My brother just declared war."

* * *

A/n: This was written for Kirin, whom inspired me with this bunny. It's all her fault! Read and review please!


End file.
